Sustained collaborative biomedical engineering support, mainly of an exploratory/developmental nature, has addressed the feasibility of engineering concepts and methods; provided novel instrument research and development; and furnished analytical support and technical consultation for clinical and pre-clinical investigations of the DCT Program during this period. Broad engineering resources are being focused upon the characterization and implementation of useful engineering projects for a diversity of intramural efforts in: tumor cell kinetics, whole body and regional hyperthermia studies, drug bioassay and drug screening, cell kinetic modeling, specialized clinical instrumentation and products, tumor cell biology, and leukocyte procurement.